


Practice Makes Perfect

by amaxingbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 3+1, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/amaxingbaek
Summary: A timeline of Baekhyun and Yixing throughout the years.Also known as the three times Baekhyun “proposes” and the one time he gets it right.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Practice Makes Perfect  
>  **Pairing(s):** Baekhyun/Yixing  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word count:** ~5k  
>  **Author’s note:** I started writing this yeaaaaaars ago, so I’m glad that I’m finally able to post it ;; I was also trying to post it on Yixing’s birthday but well...that didn’t happen lol. I really miss writing baekxing, and it has really been a while since I’ve written anything EXO related in general, so I hope this story isn’t too rough around the edges ;;

Things are, amazingly, falling into place.

If someone had asked Baekhyun a few weeks ago – hell, even a few _days_ ago - how planning was coming along, he would’ve just stared at them blankly, obvious bags under his eyes.

And although Baekhyun still kind of has bags under his eyes, because makeup can only cover up months of stress so well, he’s not really thinking about that right now. No, right now there are only happy thoughts on his mind because today is going to be the best day of his life. No matter how today ends, barring the option in which Yixing doesn’t show up, Baekhyun just knows that today is always going to be number one on his list of “Top Ten Best Days of My Life,” with Yixing saying yes as number two and meeting Yixing as number three. If Baekhyun is being honest, all ten days include Yixing in some way, not that that would be a surprise to anyone. Jongdae and Luhan have always jokingly hounded Baekhyun about how much he loves Yixing at any possible opportunity over the years, but it isn’t like Baekhyun would ever deny it. Really, the only person who had been oblivious to how Baekhyun felt was Yixing.

Not anymore, though, Baekhyun thinks as he stares at himself in the mirror, hands brushing down his white dress shirt for the fourth time in the last minute. Yixing has always jokingly claimed that all of Baekhyun’s excess energy gets channeled into his hands because Baekhyun is always finding ways to touch him, but Baekhyun has never heard him actually complain about it, so there hasn’t been any reason to stop.

“You’re going to leave sweat stains on your shirt.”

Baekhyun wrinkles his nose at Jongdae through the mirror, not appreciating the cheeky smile on his friend’s face.

“I can still kick you out, don’t think I won’t,” Baekhyun threatens. He has already said that four times in the last month, though, so considering that Jongdae is wearing a suit of his own and his makeup is done perfectly, they both know it’s an empty threat more than anything. Besides, Baekhyun would probably have lost his mind by now if he didn’t have Jongdae by his side to help him through all of this – if he was going to seriously ban Jongdae, he would’ve done it by now.

Jongdae only snickers before focusing back on his phone, probably telling Luhan just how much of a mess Baekhyun is being.

Turning back towards the mirror, Baekhyun still can’t help but think that this isn’t actually happening. It just doesn’t seem fathomable that in a few short minutes, he’s going to be walking out of this room and down the aisle to where Yixing is waiting for him, their friends and family watching on from their seats. In just a few short minutes, Baekhyun is going to be getting _married_ to Yixing, someone he has known for almost twenty years, someone he has loved for probably just as long, even if he didn’t know it in the beginning.

This day is four proposals in the making, and even if Baekhyun hadn’t consciously realized that he wanted to marry Yixing all of those years ago, he has always known that Yixing was going to be someone important in his life.

★☆★☆ 

The first time Baekhyun asks, he doesn’t really ask.

At the tender age of seven, Baekhyun meets Yixing for the first time when the slightly older boy moves into the house across the street.

Baekhyun’s mother always tells him that he’s a little too excited when he meets new people, but Baekhyun loves meeting new friends, so he can’t really help it when he runs right up to the other boy after waiting and waiting and _waiting_ for his parents to finish carrying all of their boxes from the truck into the house. The boy’s startled, like most people would be after having a stranger run up to them with a bright smile, but he recovers quickly enough, Baekhyun amazed at how well his shock transforms into happiness.

“My name is Baekhyun!” he chirps, an even larger grin on his face as he introduces himself.

“Hello,” the other kid says, Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowing because that’s an accent he hasn’t heard before. “I’m from China. My name is Yixing.”

Baekhyun’s eyes practically sparkle. “China?”

He had asked Yixing so many questions so quickly that Yixing couldn’t keep up with him and ever since then, Baekhyun had claimed Yixing to be his best friend in the whole universe and that nothing could tear them apart.

So Baekhyun thinks it’s completely justified to make Yixing a flower crown. He has seen a lot of the guys on the television give it to girls they like and Yixing isn’t a girl, but Baekhyun likes him all the same so he figures it will be okay. He plucks flowers from the backyard, tongue sticking out as he tries and tries to weave them together with wire and leaves, Yixing watching from next to him. It’s hot out, little beads of sweat accumulating on Baekhyun’s forehead, but he doesn’t waste time wiping them away, too focused on making Yixing the perfect flower crown.

“Are you almost done?” Yixing wonders, but not in a mean way. It’s like he’s merely asking just for the sake of asking.

Baekhyun frowns as he looks at the pile of green and red and pink and white in front of him. It doesn’t look like what he saw on the television but he doesn’t want Yixing to get impatient, so he replies with a soft, “No, but almost.”

Yixing doesn’t seem bothered, humming as he leans back on his hands, peering up at the sky. “Okay.”

Baekhyun starts to panic, hoping that Yixing isn’t too bored or too annoyed. He speeds up, hoping that if he mashes everything all together, it will look like what he saw, but his tiny fingers fumble with the flowers, some of them falling out of the pattern. Baekhyun can feel tears start to well up in his eyes because he wants Yixing to be happy. He wants it to be pretty so Yixing knows how much he likes him.

Suddenly, a hand reaches out and picks the crown up, Baekhyun’s eyes widening as he starts to tell Yixing not to move it. But Yixing is laughing, that pretty laugh of his that Baekhyun has heard a lot despite only knowing each other for six months, and he’s beaming as he places the crown on his head, like it’s made from the fine China in Baekhyun’s mom’s cabinet instead of wire and flowers.

“I accept this,” Yixing says, the large smile still on his face. Baekhyun wonders why his cheeks hurt so much when he smiles, but it’s doesn’t matter because Yixing has accepted his flower crown and that’s all he really wants.

★☆★☆ 

Baekhyun knows that this is the absolute worst time to be even _thinking_ about asking, but he can’t help but wonder if this would be a great time to ask Yixing to marry him. Or at least move in with him.

He keeps his mouth shut, though, fighting between getting angry at Yixing’s piece of shit ex-boyfriend and getting sappy and telling Yixing that he should be with him instead.

Yixing sniffles again. Baekhyun’s heart has been breaking more in the last half hour than it has in the past nineteen years of his life and he isn’t even the one who just broke up with his boyfriend, not that he has one anyways. He never felt this defeated and broken when his old boyfriend broke up with him years back, but there’s just something about Yixing’s crying face that brings out Baekhyun’s protective instincts. And anger. Lots of anger.

“He never deserved you,” Baekhyun whispers as he rubs circles against the inside of Yixing’s wrists. He has been doing this ever since Yixing showed up at his door looking very obviously distressed, telling Yixing how wonderful he is, how he shouldn’t cry over a douchebag that ripped his heart out and left it bleeding on the floor. But Yixing has always been the nicer of the two of them, always the one to forgive and forget, always the one to see the good in people even though they have nothing but tar in their hearts. It’s a trait that Baekhyun both admires and admonishes.

Yixing simply sniffles again and Baekhyun really doesn’t know what to do. He has always prided himself on being the mood-maker, on being the one who always has the right words to say even when he isn’t sure that he knows _what_ the right thing to say is. Right now, though, Baekhyun can’t speak, his throat feeling tight and his stomach swooping when he tries to think of something, anything, to say to make Yixing smile.

Instead, he sighs softly and presses a small kiss to the crown of Yixing’s head. “We could always date. Or get married,” Baekhyun jokes before he even knows what his mouth is saying. And fuck if that wasn’t supposed to happen because Yixing is crying on his shoulder and there’s shitty takeout on Baekhyun’s coffee table and an even shitter program playing on the television. He’s just about to apologize, or laugh to keep up the joke, but then he feels Yixing shaking in his arms and _fuck_ he just made it _worse_. This is the exact opposite of what he wanted to do, because now he’s made Yixing cry even more and his shoulders are moving up and down like they were when Yixing first arrived except-

“Are you laughing?” Baekhyun asks incredulously.

Once Baekhyun stops panicking, he hears it. He has always been able to pick out Yixing’s voice and Yixing’s laugh in a crowded room, but right now, in his quiet apartment, Yixing’s laughter is clear as day. Baekhyun only smiles when he hears the signature hitch in Yixing’s breath mid-laugh and tries to hide it against the side of Yixing’s head so Yixing doesn’t see.

“I am,” Yixing responds. It’s slightly muffled due to the fact that one of Baekhyun’s ears is pressed against Yixing’s head, but he hears it clearly, as if Yixing had whispered it into his ear. Baekhyun has always been more attuned to Yixing than anyone else.

“Should I be offended that you find my offer funny?”

“No,” Yixing denies quickly.

Baekhyun’s smile grows. “So does that mean you’ll consider it?”

Yixing laughs again, but this time it’s more subdued, more soft. “Sure, if you want me to. It certainly wouldn’t be difficult to imagine.”

This is where Baekhyun’s heart decides it’s a perfect time to grow wings and take off for flight. Even though he had been trying to have his suggestion come off as a joke, he still remembers that one afternoon when he was seven, still remembers all of the times he has daydreamed about owning a house with Yixing with that stupid white picket fence he sees in so many American television shows, still remembers all of the dreams he has had, only to wake up heartbroken that they were _only_ dreams. Now isn’t the time to get his hopes up, though. Maybe there isn’t ever going to be a time to get his hopes up, but now is certainly not it regardless.

So instead of telling Yixing about all of the disgustingly domestic things he has thought about doing with Yixing someday, he simply pulls away to make a kissy face at Yixing, smiling through the pain when Yixing laughs again and snuggles back into his side.

★☆★☆ 

“So when are you going to get your shit together and get married?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He hasn’t even taken his jacket off yet and Luhan is already pestering him. “Nice to see you again, too, Luhan.”

Luhan, however, isn’t deterred, eyes boring into Baekhyun’s when he chances a glance up.

“Stop hounding him,” Joonmyun chides. Luhan stares for a few more seconds before taking mercy and looking at his phone with a huff.

“Last time I checked, you aren’t married either,” Baekhyun points out with a raised eyebrow. All it gets him is another huff from Luhan, but Baekhyun knows he isn’t mad when he sits down and Luhan tangles their feet together like he used to when they were in high school.

“Why aren’t you married, though?”

Baekhyun peers to his left to see Jongin staring at him in confusion, like he’s honestly confused about the reason as to why Baekhyun isn’t. Jongin has always been the most precious out of their group of friends and it makes Baekhyun smile knowing that age hasn’t changed Jongin at all. Well, other than the ring on his finger, but he’s still the same precious Jongin that Baekhyun met in college.

Before Baekhyun can answer, someone places a hand on his shoulder and they say, “Hey guys, sorry I’m a little late.”

“Yixing!” Jongin chimes, eyes sparkling.

“I see how it is,” Baekhyun teases, but out of everyone, Baekhyun knows just how magnetic Yixing is and can’t fault Jongin for being just as drawn to Yixing as Baekhyun has always been.

“You’re right on time,” Joonmyun assures, eyes crinkling into half moons when he smiles.

“It’s funny,” Luhan starts. Baekhyun already dreads what’s about to come out of Luhan’s mouth next. “You and Baekhyun got here almost at the same time.”

Yixing blinks. “Coincidence? We came in separate cars.”

Luhan’s eyebrows shoot up at this. “Don’t tell me you live in different apartments, too.”

It’s meant to be teasing, and Baekhyun can tell from his tone that he thinks he already knows the answer, but he’s about to be let down.

Luhan’s jaw actually drops when Baekhyun confirms that they don’t live together. He looks at Baekhyun in complete disbelief, but it’s not like Baekhyun hasn’t been trying to convince Yixing to move in with him for years now, jokingly or not. They understand each other in a way that Baekhyun has never experienced with anyone else before. Baekhyun knows that Yixing’s tidy from all of the times he’s been over at Yixing’s apartment and he also knows that Yixing can cook very well, mouth watering when he thinks about all of the meals Yixing has prepared for him in the past. Past the superficial stuff, though, Baekhyun honestly can’t say that the level of ease and content that Yixing brings him comes close to anyone else that he knows.

Yixing must notice the expression on Luhan’s face (which is hard to miss so Baekhyun isn’t surprised Yixing notices), for he asks, “Is that weird?”

If Baekhyun wasn’t so busy floundering, he would find Luhan stuttering and flailing for an answer amusing. As it is, though, he’s too caught up in trying to find enough coherency to change the subject before this conversation goes too far to appreciate the sight.

“No,” Joonmyun says, seeing as Luhan is clearly not going to say anything in the next few seconds. Yixing doesn’t look convinced, but he lets it go, eyes shifting down to the menu in front of him. Baekhyun pretends he doesn’t see the exasperated look Luhan is giving him, shifting slightly closer to Yixing for the warmth and comfort he always feels around Yixing.

Thankfully for Baekhyun, Jongdae arrives with a loud greeting and everyone’s focus shifts to him instead. Letting out a sigh of relief, Baekhyun snuggles further into Yixing’s side, not bothering to hide his smile when Yixing curls an arm around his waist without looking up from the menu.

Dinner is a rowdy affair, as it always is when they meet up, but Baekhyun likes it. They don’t get to meet up as a group often enough in Baekhyun’s opinion, too busy with separate lives and responsibilities. It feels nice to hear one of Joonmyun’s bad puns, nice to laugh as Jongdae recounts a story from work, nice to just be with his friends without worrying about anything. Baekhyun also doesn’t fail to notice how Yixing hasn’t moved away from Baekhyun’s affectionate touches once throughout the entire meal. Not that Baekhyun expects him to since Yixing is just as guilty of being overly-affectionate whenever the two of them meet up, but it’s still nice to know that there are some things that remain constant in Baekhyun’s life.

All too soon, they’re getting up to leave, snickering to themselves as Luhan pulls out his wallet to pay because they had all used the age card on him.

“This isn’t going to work every time,” Luhan grumbles as the woman behind the counter takes his card.

“That’s what you said last time,” Jongdae points out, causing the group to dissolve into more laughter.

Luhan lets out a long sigh. “Maybe I should just stop hanging out with you guys if all I get out of it is debt.”

Patting his shoulder, Jongdae says, “Nah, you love us too much. Who else is going to get you out of your apartment for actual human interaction?”

The two of them keep squabbling even as they leave the restaurant, only stopping to say their goodbyes to everyone before picking up where they left off as they head towards their cars. Baekhyun snorts as he watches them go. Jongdae and Luhan haven’t changed over the years at all.

After more goodbyes and promises to try and catch up again next month, everyone splits off to their cars. Baekhyun heads to the left of the parking lot, pausing when Yixing heads in the same direction. 

“My car is parked this way, too,” Yixing explains with a smile, his dimple peeking out to say hello. Even though Baekhyun sees that dimple every week with how often they hang out, it still leaves him a little starstruck every time. Baekhyun loves everything about Yixing, but there’s just something special about that dimple.

By fate or some other type of divine intervention, Baekhyun and Yixing end up parked right next to each other.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “You did this on purpose, huh?”

“Yup,” Yixing replies without pause as he unlocks his car, causing Baekhyun to drop his teasing act in complete surprise. If there’s one thing that Baekhyun still hasn’t mastered over the years, it’s preparing himself for how straightforward Yixing can be.

If Baekhyun is amazing at anything, though, it’s joking around and teasing everyone. So that’s what he does despite how rapidly his heart is beating.

“Well if you wanted to walk and talk with me so badly, you could’ve just said so.” He flashes a big smile at Yixing, the teasing edges of it softening out at the genuine smile Yixing sends his way.

“Next time, then.”

Baekhyun simply smiles at the mention of a next time. Even though they’ve known each other since they were kids, there are still times where Baekhyun wonders what incredible thing he must have done in his past life to have Yixing willing to be around him so often in this one. It feels like a dream, sometimes, knowing that despite how loud and obnoxious Baekhyun can be, that Yixing still finds him endearing and worth spending his time with.

Yixing suddenly sighs, leaning his head back on the headrest behind him, bringing Baekhyun out of his thoughts. “This car is always giving me trouble. I’ve been trying to save up, but car repairs are just as expensive as getting a new car.”

“Well if we were married, we could share income and get tax benefits,” Baekhyun says offhandedly, only to realize what he just said a second too late. Luckily, Baekhyun has become a better actor since the last time he blurted this offer out through years of having to hide what he feels for Yixing, so although it feels like he just got dumped in ice cold water, he makes sure that his expression doesn’t give away his panic. He isn’t entirely sure how well it’s working out, but since Yixing is simply blinking up at him in confusion, he must be doing an alright enough job.

To cover up the nerves starting to flow through his body, Baekhyun quickly follows it up with, “Or I could just drive you next time. You live on the way, anyway.”

Yixing smiles at that, Baekhyun’s heart _still_ fluttering at the sight after all of this time.

“That sounds nice.”

Baekhyun isn’t entirely sure if Yixing is agreeing to the proposal or if he’s agreeing to the ride, but Baekhyun doesn’t bother asking. He simply waits until Yixing finally gets his car to turn on, leaning down to hug Yixing and kiss him on the cheek with a cheeky smile before watching Yixing drive off.

★☆★☆ 

Waking up, Baekhyun didn’t think that today would be particularly special. Well, any day spent with Yixing is special just because Baekhyun’s able to be with his boyfriend of four years, but there doesn’t seem to be anything extraordinary about this Saturday morning when Baekhyun rouses from sleep.

Like clockwork, Baekhyun wakes up to slightly warm, but empty, sheets because Yixing always wakes up earlier than him, and shuffles out of bed to throw on one of Yixing’s hoodies. The cool winds of fall are starting to creep into their apartment, but luckily for Baekhyun, Yixing has an enormous amount of sweaters and hoodies that he’s more than willing to let Baekhyun borrow. With a yawn, Baekhyun heads towards the kitchen to get a snack to eat before he plops himself in Yixing’s lap like he does every weekend.

Except this time, Baekhyun stops when he passes by the living room. Yixing is sitting on the couch still dressed in the flannel pants he wore to bed and a shirt he must have slipped on after getting up, black hair falling into his eyes as he watches something on the television. There isn’t really anything spectacular about the image, since Baekhyun sees Yixing like this all of the time, but there must be _something_ special about today because Baekhyun is speaking before he can even think about it.

“Marry me.”

“Alright.”

“Wait, what?”

Yixing turns towards him, the morning lighting casting a glow on his handsome face. Baekhyun is momentarily breathless, as he often is around Yixing, but there’s just something about the way he’s looking at Baekhyun with the softest expression on his face that has Baekhyun’s heart stuttering and lungs constricting.

“Alright,” Yixing repeats, voice so soft that if Baekhyun wasn’t so attuned to Yixing, he wouldn’t have heard it at all.

“You- I- wait one second,” Baekhyun blurts out before all but sprinting back into their bedroom, fingers trembling as he opens the closet and paws through his jackets until he finds the one he’s looking for, the fancy one that he only ever wears on special occasions, one that Yixing would never think to borrow.

The small black velvet box is right where he left it in the jacket’s right pocket, and Baekhyun’s hands are shaking so badly it takes him three tries to open it. The ring is still there, the silver band looking so incredibly innocuous as it stares back up at Baekhyun. With a deep breath, Baekhyun closes the box and heads back out towards the living room.

Yixing is still sitting on the couch when Baekhyun returns, but this time, his focus is on Baekhyun instead of the television, the same soft look still on his face. Clearing his throat, Baekhyun closes the distance between them, fingers turning the box over in his hands. Yixing’s smile is the brightest and most beautiful smile Baekhyun has ever seen as he puts his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and pulls Baekhyun to stand between his legs. Baekhyun might have been nervous before, but this is Yixing, the one person who has been with him for most of his life. Yixing, who had not only accepted his flower crown all of those years ago but who kept it, pressing the flowers and putting them into a scrapbook that sits on their bookshelf. Yixing, who had dated others in the past, but who would evidently find Baekhyun to be the one he wanted to keep the most. Yixing, who never tired of Baekhyun and his silly antics, always finding a way to spend more time with him.

And so it’s with this confidence and comfort that Baekhyun opens the box, the tiny flowers engraved on the ring glinting in the morning light, and asks, “Will you marry me?”

And it’s Yixing with his sweet and soft smile that says, “Yes, of course.”

“This isn’t how I thought this was going to happen,” Baekhyun says later after Yixing had pulled Baekhyun down to snuggle on the couch, laughing softly. Looking down at their intertwined hands, and seeing the ring that has been hiding in their closet for months now around Yixing’s finger, Baekhyun still kind of feels like this is all a dream. “I had a whole speech prepared and so many plans that I was still deciding the pros and cons of, but I guess I can just tell you all about it later.”

Yixing hums, hand squeezing Baekhyun’s tightly. “We have all the time in the world, you can tell me whenever you want to.”

“I’m going to tell you in fifty years, then,” Baekhyun says cheekily, laughing at the pinch that Yixing delivers to his side. “You said I could tell you whenever! We have forever, so I’m going to use that to my advantage.”

Shaking his head in a way that Baekhyun knows is fond - he has been on the other end of it too many times _not_ to know what it means - Yixing simply brings their joined hands up together to kiss Baekhyun’s knuckles.

Baekhyun can’t even begin to count the number of times he has thought about this moment, how many different scenarios have run through his head. None of them were ever a random Saturday morning with Baekhyun’s hair sticking up in every direction, cozy in a ratty old sweatshirt that has been around since college, and shorts that are beginning to fray at the edges, but he thinks that it’s perfect. Baekhyun knows that as long as Yixing is here with him, hair soft between Baekhyun’s fingers when he pulls Yixing in for a kiss, it’s always going to be perfect.

★☆★☆ 

“You were totally crying.”

Baekhyun lets out an indignant sound that’s barely heard over the music currently pumping through the speakers. “For the last time, I was _not_ crying! There were just a lot of flowers around the arch we were standing under, so my eyes got watery.”

Cackling, Jongdae asks, “Do you want me to show you the pictures I took?”

“You-!”

Before Baekhyun can start sputtering or smacking Jongdae on the shoulder, he gets tugged to the side, familiar arms wrapping around his waist and a familiar cologne enveloping him. Almost immediately, Baekhyun relaxes, smiling widely when Yixing presses a kiss to his lips. “Why are you over here arguing with Jongdae when you could be dancing with me instead?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to respond with a very valid reason, but finds that he doesn’t actually have one. Yixing seems to sense this as well, for he sends a smile Jongdae’s way and says, “I’m going to steal him for a bit.”

Jongdae says something, but Baekhyun is too busy watching the way the lights dance across Yixing’s face and over his suit to be bothered to hear it. It almost seems impossible that Yixing can get any more handsome than he already is, but as Baekhyun stares at Yixing, he can’t help but think that Yixing looks so beautiful, so happy.

“What are you looking at?” Yixing questions, raising an eyebrow. Baekhyun barely notices that they’re moving, already gliding around the dance floor, a ballad playing softly in the background.

“You,” Baekhyun responds, easy, simple. Baekhyun has seen Yixing in about a million different ways over the years, but there’s no denying that he looks the most handsome Baekhyun has ever seen him tonight, his black hair pushed off his forehead and a permanent smile on his face. He’s glowing with the lights surrounding him, the scent of flowers light in the air because Yixing had made sure to include them at any and every chance he got. Baekhyun feels warm just thinking about how adamant Yixing had been about it, how he said that one of his first and most cherished memories with Baekhyun was receiving the flower crown when he was eight.

“I wish you could see how much you’ve been glowing today,” Yixing says, voice soft and eyes even softer. “It’s breathtaking seeing you so happy.”

Baekhyun blushes, words getting caught in his throat. Baekhyun may be bold and a bit loud at times, but this is the kind of moment where he’s just a simple guy in love, getting flustered at such sincere compliments.

“How am I supposed to compete with a line like that?” Baekhyun grumbles. It gets Yixing to laugh, Baekhyun feeling a smile forming due to the sweet sound. He knows that it isn’t a competition, but he doesn’t want to pass up on an opportunity to let Yixing know just how much he means to Baekhyun.

“You don’t have to say anything, I can tell just from the way you look at me.”

If possible, Baekhyun falls in love with Yixing a little more. He has always loved how they understand each other so easily like this, how it takes a mere look for them to know what the other is thinking and feeling.

And when Baekhyun looks into Yixing’s eyes, he knows that the love so clearly shown there is reflected in his own eyes as well.

“I love you.”

Yixing smiles, fingers gripping Baekhyun’s waist tighter for a second. “I love you, too. Forever.”


End file.
